The Mission: An A&A Fanfic
by ViaNearth11
Summary: Summary: Two CIA Agents from across the world are given an important mission, and in order to keep their identities secret, Agent Moon and Dawson are given only a necklace and 2 weeks to find each other. Each with no history of a love life, will this assignment be the one of true love, or will it just be another mission? AU Auslly
1. Welcome to my World

**The Mission: An AA Fanfic**

 **Summary: Two CIA Agents from across the world are given an important mission, and in order to keep their identities secret, Agent Moon and Dawson are forced to go undercover and find each other. Both at 23 and under no influence of love, will their hearts stay hidden, or will they be able to find each other again?**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to my World**

Ally's POV

"Agent Dawson, please report to my office at 14:30, with your report on the Smith case," says my boss Agent Ramone through my earpiece.

" Sure, Agent Ramone, I'm just gonna go out for lunch in a minute, " I reply.

" Just make sure you get back in time for the meeting," he says back.

" I will, you know I could never let you down."

"I know, you're my best agent, and that's why I have something good to tell you in our meeting."

" Okay, I'll make sure I'm not late."

"Bye Agent Dawson."

"Bye Agent Ramone."

"I press a button on my bluetooth earpiece and set it down on the table. Only 2 years ago I was studying for various tests and quizzes of my senior year in college, and now here I am. My name is Ally Dawson, and, I am a spy.

* * *

"I was always a good student, my parents, who own the music store : Sonic Boom, were also former spies. Every since I was a little girl, I've always wanted to be a musician. I wrote songs, but was too afraid to perform them because of my stage fright. A few years later, after graduating highschool, I got into my dream school MUNY, the Music University of New York. I did well, and because of school, I was closer to my dream than ever. Until, I got to the one day that changed my life forever : May 13, 2020. I was coming back to my dorm room, with my best friend Trish de la Rosa, and we ran into some trouble. Some, stupid, idiotic rapists, who you know, tried to rape us. So Trish and I did what was natural, we fought of, mostly using the skills of this one karate class I took in 5th grade. And two months later, what do you know, I got a letter from the CIA they were impressed my Trish and my skills. And a month later, we were whisked off to a 4 month training camp. And before you know it, I was Agent Dawson, of the Californian CIA. I'll always remember May 13, even 2 years later, right now, at 23, I remember that day. It was the last day of my life, before it changed. Forever.

 **Author's Note: SO I'm not really sure if anyone reads these, but I'm writing one anyway. So this is my first time actually writing a fanfic, even though I've read over 100. So, please feel free to give me tips and feel free to REVIEW! And I'll be updating as much as I can, and AUstin's intro will be up most likely tomorrow. After the intros, the chapters will most likely be way longer.**

 **3 Via**


	2. My Incredibly Awesome LifeI think

**Chapter 2: My Incredibly Awesome Life... I think...**

"Hey Austin," my redheaded, best buddy Dez starts.

"Sup' Dez," I reply nonchalantly, ( I'm not really sure what that word means, but I think it means cool... right?)

"Jimmy... I mean Agent Starr asked for a meeting with you in a half an hour."

"K, thanks for telling me... WAIT! Do you know what the meeting's about. I hope it's not about the gnome incident," (don't ask).

"Don't worry buddy, it's probably top secret spy stuff... can you tell me after?"

" Dez, you realize that if it's top secret, I can't tell you... right?" I say

" Ooooohhhhhh yeeeeaaaah... wait... ooooooooohhhh... wait."

Yeah, you heard right... I, Austin (I'm not telling you my middle name) Moon, am a spy.

My story starts in my senior year of college, I never really did very well in school and I only had one real friend, Dez. I guess I was popular, but most people didn't know the real me. I've always wanted to be a singer, but it wasn't the best thing for me. See, trying to play at a club, I kinda got in the middle of a CIA case/investigation. Turns out that I was a target of one of the criminals, and I just started to freak out. I just my access in the club to spy on the group of guys... and it just kinda happened. I would tell you more, but the information's classified. Basically, all you need to know is that Dez hacked into the systems to get the info we needed, and I took down the bad guys. Turns out the whole time we were being watched by the CIA and a month later, we became one youngest spies in the whole CIA, at the age of 22. Right now, I am 23, only a year later, I have become one of the best in my section in London. And if you're wondering, I do not have a British accent, I've lived here for about a year, after my 4 month training was done. Sometimes I like to look back to the times where I thought I would be a popstar. I guess a normal person would dream that. I'm no longer normal. I will never be again.

 **AN: So this is Austin's intro... and the last of the short chapters. You will learn more about the characters in the next chapter. And feel free to give me any suggestions for the story, And REVIEw! Give me your opinion on what you think so far... And sorry about Possible grammar PrObLeMs...**

3 Via


	3. Lunch Break

**AN: Pllllleeeeeeaaaaaase review, and give me some tips.**

 **Chapter 3: Lunch Break**

 **Ally's POV**

"Oh my god, Trish do you have to be so slow?" I ask my best friend, as she tries to save work on her computer.

"Yes... After 18 years of knowing me, I thought you'd learn by now, how I WORK!"

"Sorry, I just really wanna come back in time for Ronnie's meeting."

" *cough* Agent Ramone *cough*."

"I'm just worried about what the meeting's gonna be about? OMG, is he gonna fire me, or worse, send me to Australia... with Gavin * shudders*?"

"Ummmmm... Ally, not to state out the obvious or anything, BUT you are Agent Ramone's favorite agent, like ever. If anything, he's probably giving you another Agent of the Month award."

"I wish. SOMEONE, I mean by that, Gavin, somehow anonymously added the rule that you can only get it 5 times..."

" Whateves, Ally, let's just go out."

"Fine."

We decided to go to Melody Diner, which was one of my favorite place back when I lived in Miami. But thank goodness, they opened one here in Los Angeles, for me to enjoy once again.

Before we went out, we had to change out of our blazers, and get into our covers. I'm still Ally Dawson, but more like my old self. Shy, smart, hair-biting, nervous, talks a lot, and so on. Trish, all she needed was a change of clothes, but whatever. I was wearing an orange and white patterned dress with a white crop vest on top. (Backups and Breakups) While Trish was wearing a variety of her cheetah print.

While we were walking to the diner, I asked " Trish, this is kinda random, but do you think people will...ummm... believe that I'm my old self?"

"Wait, was the 'ummmm...' fake, if it is then YES!"

" Ummmm... it was!"

"Then you're good to go."

After I ordered, and Trish got up to talk to someone, I started up my train of thought again.

I was always shy and I know I've told you that but... I guess it's always become easy to be my good self again. Not that confident a** kicker people trained me to be. I mean the thing I was going to ask Trish about... it's kinda of embarrassing, but I was gonna ask her if I'm ever gonna find love.

I know most spies do end up falling in love, like my mom and dad did. But, it's just been so hard for me. No one really liked my awkward shy self, except for this one kid, Dallas, but he's kinda stupid. Am I'm really SMART. And no one really likes my cold, cool, and confident self. Gavin Strong, who I talked about earlier, was the only guy I dated, ever. He was also a CIA agent. HE was cute and all, but started to get extremely clingy. And when I dumped him, he did the best he could to make me fail. After Agent Ramone found out what he was doing, he was sent to Australia instead.

Trish doesn't really worry about these things because, she has Jace. Jace was a guy she met at college, but truly he was just undercover. She fell in love with the tall, dark- haired, daredevil, while Jace fell in love which the short, curly-haired, Latina.

I mean sure, I have people hitting on me when I'm at a club, undercover. But the only thing was, I WAS UNDERCOVER! And besides those people didn't know the real me. I doubt anyone ever will.

"Hey! Earth to Ally," Trish screams in my face.

"What!"

"Ummmmm... your food was delivered 20 minutes ago... and now we have to leave in 10."

"Oooppppsss, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," I say then start eating.

So much for a lunch break.

 **AN: I had so much fun reading this chapter.. and don't forget to review and say what you think... Next chapter's gonna be in Austin's POV, then they will start sharing chapter...**

 **3 Via**


	4. The Assignment

**AN: Please REVIEW!**

 **Chapter 4: The Assignment**

 **Austin's POV**

"Dez, you what?" I ask my tall, redheaded friend.

"I gotta girlfriend," he says back sheepishly.

"You got a girlfriend? But what about our pact?" I ask back sadly.

"What pact?"

"The pact we made after we became part of the CIA. You know the one where we weren't allowed to date. Guys before girls."

"Oooooooooh...wait...oohhhhhhhhhh...wait."

And that's Dez for you. We originally made the pact after we became agents. In highschool I used to be quite the player, and Dez, the total opposite. But with the pact, girls no longer exsisted. But the pact was mostly an excuse for being scared of girls not accepting me. I mean dating someone like James Bond, would be kinda cool. But not many people know my secrets. No one ever will.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'you gotta date with her right now'?"

"Ummmmm... I mean that I have a date with Carrie right now," he says in a 'duh' tone.

"Wait... so that means I have to go to the meeting with Jimmy by MYSELF?"

"You always had to, Jimmy set up a private meeting."

"But we're partners."

Dez looks down at his multipurpose watch ,(The watch has a needle with poison on it, a tiny bomb, a computer chip, and a device that tells the time in it), and says, "I'm gonna be late for my date, she's all the way in Analysis."

"She's just across the building." I point out in an obvious tone.

"Carrie says she like people that are on time."

"Fine. Good luck."

"I should be the one wishing you good luck." Dez says back

"Bye Bro."

"Bye Austin."

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"Um.. sorry Ally, I can't walk back with you."

"Why? We still have work and if you skip Ronnie's gonna yell at you."

"Ummm... Jace is taking me on a date."

"Another one!"

"Sorry Ally, but this week's just been really stressful."

"Stressful for you, you're the one who said you were tired all week. I would know because I was the one who filed all of your PAPERWORK!"

"Oops, ummm...maybe I was tired of watching you work all day."

"TRISH!"

"Sorry Ally, but I think you're kinda jealous."

"Jealous of you and Jace? I wouldn't date that guy if it killed me. He'll probably kill himself by pulling some crazy stunt."

"Not that, you're jealous of Jace because I keep ditching you for him."

" Whaaaaaaaaa?"

"Ok, you're jealous. But why don't you just get a boyfriend. I mean you need a break."

"One, you know that promise I made myself to not date, and two, I do not need a break. I am Ronnie's best agent, and I plan to stay that way."

" Whatever, I need to run, I'm gonna be late."

"Bye Trish."

"Bye Allygator."

* * *

As Trish walks out the door, I finish eating as quickly as I can, and glance at my watch. I have 2 minutes left to eat, and 15 minutes left at the office before my meeting with Agent Ramone.

I scroll through the news as I'm driving in the taxi back to the building. I have 15 minutes left to organize my presentation. 15 minutes for everything to go wrong.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

It's been about 5 minutes since Dez ditched me for his date with Carrie. And I've got about 7 minutes until my meeting with Agent Jimmy Starr. I gather my files from my last case, and get a flash drive with my presentation on it. Remember when I told you that I hated school, and homework. Well, it's more fun writing about criminals and top secret spy stuff. I would tell you, but you know, it's kinda top secret.

I'm going over my speech in my head when Dez passes me, with Carrie on his arm. "Hey buddy, did you know that Carrie has a sister in the Californian section?"

"I do? Carrie asks clearly confused, as usual, "Oh Piper. She's pretty, and smart, and just like me. She'd love to date you because...wait... what were we talking about?"

Dez and I laugh, she's clearly just like Dez. They're perfect for each other. Both tall, dumb, and ditzy.

"Well good luck on the meeting!" Carrie says, her short blonde hair swinging.

"Thanks! Carrie, I hope you and Dez have a great date."

"Bye Austin." Carrie and Dez say together, they're beach blue and brown eyes shining.

I look down at my watch once more and start walking to Jimmy's office. For some reason, this doesn't feel like a regular meeting. Something special's gonna happen. Whether it's good, or not.

* * *

I open the door to Jimmy's office and see him sitting at his desk. Before he looks up, he confirms and asks, "Agent Moon?"

"Yes, Agent Starr."

"Come on in Austin."

I try to hand in my files, and hand him the flash drive but, he refuses to take them.

"That will not be necessary," Jimmy tells me," I have called you to a meeting for another assignment. A special one."

"Shouldn't you have called Dez too, I mean he's my partner," I start to say.

"For this assignment your partner will be Agent Dawson."

"I'm not sure, I know who he is, what department is he in?"

"Exactly, SHE is on field, like you, in the Californian department."

"Why so far, I don't understand."

"I will tell you. But you must not tell anyone, not even Agent Wade." Jimmy goes into his desk and pulls out a jewelry box. I start to wonder what it is, a pin with radioactive acid, a cool watch like Dez's? Jimmy pushes the box over to me, and I open it. Inside is a silver moon pendant, on a necklace.

"A necklace? For what?"

"You will soon learn.. get comfortable."

I was right, that wasn't just a normal meeting. I know I better be ready for what happens next, whatever it is.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I walk through the doors of the building and swing through to my office to pick up what I need for my presentation. I walk to Ronnie's office and get there 5 minutes early, as usual. I set up my presentation and sit back in my seat to wait for Ronnie.

Exactly on time, Agent Ramone walks in and greets me. " Hello Agent Dawson, how was lunch."

"Hi Agent Ramone, it was great. And let me get right to the point. This, he says pointing to my presentation, will not be needed today.

"Wwwwhy?" I ask... Am I getting fired?

"Let me get right to the point. I have been given a very special assignment and am planning on giving it to my best agent, you."

"I'm flattered, but shouldn't Trish be here, she's my partner afterall."

"This is a special mission, one that only 2 other people know about. You are not to tell anyone not Piper, or even Trish. This is to be top secret."

"I understand, but who I am I going after, where is the mission taking place, who's my partner."

"First of all, your partner is Agent Austin Moon, of the London department. And the mission, it can take up to a year of even two."

"What, first of ally, I don't even know my partner, and why that long."

" As I said, this is a very important mission, on that shall remain completely classified. And, you are given someone you don't know to keep the criminals off your trail. They won't know who to look at, and neither will you. Do you accept this mission?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll need this," Ronnie says, handing me a jewelry box. I open it and find a silver sun pendant.

"What's it for?"

"You will soon learn me dear. Get ready."

And that's it. This meeting wasn't what at all I expected. But I know that this will be a very interesting year. Look out Austin Moon, here comes Ally Dawson.

 **And that's it. I hope you liked the longer chapter. It was definitely and interesting time writing it. Check out the next chapter to here more about the mission! And REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**

 **heart, Via**


	5. Hello, New Year

**AN: Please review, I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter**

 **Chapter 5: Hello, New Years Eve**

Jimmy told me that there were only 2 other people who knew about this mission, Agent Dawson, and her boss, Agent Ramone.

He and I decided it was best if we had a conference call with them to talk about the mission. We used one of those special military phones, so our signals couldn't be traced, and our voices would be altered.

Jimmy e-mailed Agent Ronnie Ramone, that he was setting up the conference call.

Soon, the phone was ringing and someone answered. "Hello, Agent Starr, this is Agent Ramone, and Agent Dawson."

"Hello, Agent Starr and and Agent Dawson. SO have you told Ally about this basics of the mission yet?"

Ally, who is Ally, oh right, she must be Agent Dawson. She has a really pretty name. "Yes Jimmy, I have told her vaguely about the mission. Have you told Austin?" Ronnie answers.

"Yes, I have told him."

"Then we are ready to start."

* * *

"Do you both understand?" Agent Ramone aks through the phone.

"Yes." I say at the same time as Ally does at the other end of the line.

"So we will now give you two a minute to talk. Remember, no physical description, and no place exact to meet. Remember, vague is the key word, anyone could be listening." Jimmy warns us, as he hands to phone over to me."

"So...," Ally starts," Wanna play a get-to-know you game?"

"Um sure." I say back, unsure of what to really say,"Wanna play 20 questions?"

"Sure, I'll go first. What's your favorite food. Mine's pickles."

"Pickles? Gross, try pancakes."

"Hey, you offend me." She says in a hurt tone.

"Sorry, but it's MY opinion, and now, it's MY turn. Hmmmm... how did you become an agent. I kinda got involved in a mission, sorta thing. How about you?"

"Well, um... my parents were agents-"

"Oh so, you got the easy way in?" I say cutting her off.

" No... just let me finish. Well, so, my parents were both well respected agents. They retired when I was born, and kinda raised me to be a softy. They kinda thought I wasn't spy material. Until, one day, after a day of college, these guys tried to rape my partner Trish and I. We fought them off, and soon I was off to training camp. I proved my parents wrong, and therefore, didn't take the easy way in."

"Wow! Makes my story seem kinda sad. I was at a club, and a target of one of the bad guys. Me and my partner Dez, managed to hack into the systems and save to day."

"Ok, so next question."What! No wow, or anything? I'm practically Superman!" I exclaim... wow, she totally doesn't get me.

"So, moving on..."

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

A minute later, or what happened to be in our case, a few hours. We finally hung up. All I know is that, this Agent Moon guy has a big head, and an even bigger ego. Wow! This mission is totally gonna be the end of me... and not in a good way.

"Ally? ALLLLLLLLLLLLLY!" I hear Trish screaming out. I glance at my watch, and realize that it's time to go home, or in other words, that apartment that Trish and I share.

"Trish, I'm in here."

"Finally! So how'd the meeting go? Where's that Employee of the Month Award?

I have to think about what I'm going to say, before I say it out loud. "Ummm... it went great! And there's no award. And also I'mkindagoingtoanothersectionoftheCIAforanywherefrom1month-2years." I say all in one breath.

"What! You'rekindagoingtoanothersectionoftheCIAforanywherefrom1month-ayear? Are you crazy, what happened?" Trish asks

I again go over the lie that Austin and I are telling our friends. "Since I'm Ronnie's favorite, he ummm... said I have been given an opportunity to work in another section for a while to help them out. Also, I've been given the challenge of not being able to contact anyone for a little while."

"What do you mean? I'm not gonna be able to talk to you the whole time you're their?"

"Ummm... yeah! But look on the bright side." I say trying to cheer her up.

"Is there a bright side? You've been my best friend since Kindergarten. I'm not gonna survive without you!"

" You're gonna be fine! You've got Jace. You can live with him until him. Finally get some privacy... take it to the next step...," I say winking, Trish's cheeks turning bright red.

"Wait. Have you done it yet... oh and how was your date?"

"Good... and I guess there is a bright side to things... But, I'm really gonna miss you..."

"Don't worry, Ronnie's giving us the two days I have left to catch up!" I say cracking a smile

" You're leaving in TWO DAYS!?"

"Ummmm... yes, but, we could have a girls day, and even celebrate some of the holidays I'm gonna miss."

"Like the Valentine's Day? And New Years?"

"Yeah... anything for my BFF!"

"Love ya chica"

"Love ya Trish... and Hello, New Year's Eve!"

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

I just finished my 2 hour convo with Dez, after he got back with Carrie, about my "trip to Alaska". I've gotta say, I made some pretty good lies.

I wonder how Ally did at telling her friends. I just can't keep my mind off thinking about her. I don't like her of anything, it's not anything close to that. I'm just curious about her, I wonder what my year's gonna be like, spending all my time with her.

During our talk over the phone, Ally taught me some packing tips. I've gotta say, having a goody-two shoes might be helpful for once. SO that's why, I'm deciding to pack 2 days before I actually leave for the mission. I also choose to pack right now, because Ally told me it's best to do in an environment where I can focus. I can actually focus, without Dez, messing up my stuff. He's actually at Piper's moving in, so he won't be alone while I'm gone.

I finish packing about an hour later... and microwave a mac and cheese dinner. I feel like this what I'm gonna be eating a lot of the next few months.

After I'm done eating, I go over the notes for my mission. 1. Meet Ally in Las Vegas 2..., yeah that's all I got so far.

I realize how big of a deal this is. The longest mission I've ever been on was only 1 1/2 weeks long. We're talking months, or even years in this case.

I just realized that I'm gonna miss New Year's. I've had a lot of memories with Dez and my parents and friends. But this is way more important. This is about protecting them. I know my next moves are unknown, but all I can say is, Hello, New Year's Eve.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked chapter 5, because trust me, this took a very long time to write, at least for an unexperienced person, like me. Sorry about possible typos and spelling errors, because I'm literally sooooo tired right now. The only things keeping me up are the pounding loud Austin and Ally, R5, and Laura Marano songs... seriously... SO... IF YOU GUYS WANNA KNOW ABOUT THEIR, ACTUAL MISSION, READ CHAPTER 6, it'll be up very soon. and please, review... I'm hoping for AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS, by the next chapter.**

 **Love, Via**


	6. My Last Days of Normal

**AN: I know I said I wouldn't post till 5 reviews, but I was too excited to wait! But I still need at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter!**

 **Chapter 6: My Last Days of Normal**

 **Austin's POV**

" Do we need anything else before we go down?" I ask Dez.

"I should be the one asking you, you're the smart one."

"Oh... I forgot. But whatever, 5 bowls of popcorn each, 20 boxes of candy, a stack of pancakes, 2 cartons of ice cream, and all of the Zalien movies. That should be good... for now,"

Since it's my last night in London before "The Mission", we are having a movie, video game, and junkfood marathon, just like the ones we had at home in Dez's basement.

We decided that instead of being sad, we should celebrate our last day together, with NO ONE ELSE. *coughcough Carrie coughcough*. Just a couple a dudes spending the night watching all of our favorite Zalien movies. Hey, we may be spies, but we're still humans. And humans love Zaliens... it's like pancakes and syrup... they go perfectly together.

And Dez, being the idiot he is, manages to ask an idiotic question,"Which Zalien movie do you want to start with? 5?"

"We have to start with 1."

"Oooooooohhhh... I get it. It's the first one."

"Whatever, just put the cd in the player."

And that's how our last together night began...

* * *

"I feel sick." Dez shout as I take the last Zalien cd out of the player,"Uggggghhhhh...why'd I eat all that ice cream?"

We started at 3pm, and 8 Zalien movies, and 12 hours later, at 3pm, we are still awake. Afterall, our night wasn't over yet.

"Bro, I told you to take at least a 20 minute break in between. I learned from personal experience."

"Sorry, Austin, but that ice cream just looked sooo delicious..."

"Whatever, so what do you wanna do now?" I ask Dez, who looks kinds green now.

"Ummm... maybe we could talk for a little bit. Talking weirdly helps me heal."

"Ok... so ummm... how did things go at Carrie's, are you all moved in?"

"Yeah, but it was kinda hard to fit my clothes in her closet... she has wayyyy too many clothes."

"Wait... you're sharing a room... and a bed?"

"Yes..." Dez says, as his cheeks get red, "It's only because she doesn't have another room. It's only her living there."

"Wait... have you guys, you know?"

"What?"

"You know, when people get to know each other, in that deep way?"

"Ohhhhh, um... yeah?" He says, his face growing redder.

"Wow! Ok, um... I wasn't expected that. How long have you been seeing her."

"It's almost 6 months now."

"It's been 6 months, and you haven't bothered to tell me until 2 days ago!"

"Well, I was worried that you'd be upset about the pact."

"You remembered the pact? I thought you forgot about it."

"Wait... what pact?" Well that's Dez for you. "So umm... now that I've confessed, have you ever done it?"

"Me, Austin Moon. No, I was a player but, I've never actually dated anyone. And no, I've never had an one night stand either. The closest I've gotten to that was dancing with an extremely drunk women during a mission."

"Bro, you're gonna have to date someone, someday."

"I will, but I guess it's kinda scary."

"You've gotten shot before, and I don't think dating a girl is anything compared to that."

"It's not, if that girl ends up falling for me, and I'm not there...anything can happen at anytime with my life."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, it's no time to be sad. It's your last day, so come cheer up. We've still got a full night ahead of us."

These are the times I'm gonna miss when I'm on "The Mission". I'm really gonna miss Dez, he's been my best bro for years, but I just can't help feeling that I'm gonna miss more than him on "The Mission". Maybe I'm missing a chance at a girl, or someone to love, but that's not important now. I've gotta protect the people I've already got. NOt saving the people I wish I have...after all, I probably never will.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

"SO far we did Christmas, Halloween, Easter, and the 4th of July. But, we're still on for New Year's Midnight? Right Ally?"

"Oh um.. yeah... I just need 2 seconds...and done. I took last year's video of the ball drop, and edited the video so it would 2017 instead. It's gonna play at midnight."

"Um...so right now it's 8:00, so we got 4 hours. What do you wanna do? Whatever it is, it's gotta be special, it's your last night year, for who knows how long."

"It doesn't have to be anything special, just something memorable, something I'll remember forever."

"How about we binge-watch some tv, and then just talk... and then, obviously celebrate New Year's." Trish suggests

"It's perfect."

* * *

3 & 1/2 hours, Trish and I are finally done binge-watching our favorite shows.

"So you just wanna talk now?" Trish asks me

"About what?"

"Just life."

"Like our hopes, and dreams? I guess I'm cool with that? We haven't like a serious convo in a while."

"Yeah, so I guess I'll start. Where do you think you'd be if we weren't, you know, spies?" She asks me

"I've always imagined me as singer. I guess in the back of my head, I still kinda wish for that. I'd be famous, instead I'm in the shadows, hiding my identity. I guess my dreams were 2 different things. I was used to living in the shadows, so here I am now. WHat about you?"

"I guess you're kinda right about the shadows thing. I've always wanted to be like an actor, or a manager."

"Imagine this. We didn't encounter those guys, and we would have finished at MUNY. Maybe we would've had our own little group. I'd have a musical partner, and we'd fall for each other, as we got more famous."

"Wow! You really put some thought into this."

"Yeah, you'd think that someone with one of the most dangerous jobs in the world imagined their life different. It's just, I've always believed that I would be a singer, and fall for someone like that, but I'm a spy, guys I date, my just be undercover. I'll probably just never know what it feels like to feel love."

"Chica, what are talking about?"

"I mean you've got Jace, and how long is it going to be before you forget me?"

"Ally, you're my best friend, since kindergarten. I'll have to admit, my 5 year-old self was smart for picking you." I chuckle, " Ally, you're one of the most gorgeous people I know. Inside and out. DO you not notice, all the stares you get from people in public. For example, that guy at the Melody Diner, couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"I get it, I guess I'm pretty, but people will never get to know the real me. Without discovering my secrets with my identity."

"Chica, stop thinking of yourself as a piece of shit. Any guy should be able to see how amazing you are, any guy that doesn't, isn't worth it. Besides, everyone's got secrets, even me."

I raise my eyebrows, and smirk a little. "Is this about you and Jace?"

"Maybe." She says turning red.

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"Maybe." She says, turning a deeper color of red.

"Is he good?"

"I'm not telling you." SHe says, then we both burst out laughing.

These are the times I'm gonna miss with Trish the most. The deep talks, the tears, the laughs... We've been friends for 18 years, she's the one that knows me the best. I'm really gonna miss her.

"Hey Ally, look," Trish says as I look up,"3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We scream together!

The video of the ball drop plays, and the confetti canons I set up burst out.

Music plays and Trish and I get up to dance. The hours of the night tick away, and so is my time with Trish.

Before we go to bed, I say that I need to go to my room, get something.

As I approach my suitcase, all packed and ready for the trip, I take my charged phone out. I slip a piece of confetti ,from a few minutes before, into the case. To the times, in kindergarten, all the way to now, I will always remember.

When I go back down, I see Trish asleep in her sleeping bag. Right next to her, on the table is a picture of us on the first day high school. We were different people then, but somehow we're still the same.

* * *

The next morning, my flight leaves at 11am. So I'm out of the house by 7am. I get to the airport at 8, and make it through security 10 minutes before the plane starts boarding. So, basically, right now, the 3 most important people i my life and I are standing in my gate, about to say goodbye. First up I say good bye to my dad.

"Honey, I hope you do well in whatever department they put you in. I know I couldn't have survived without contact to my family at your age. But you aren't Ronnie's best for just anything. You are becuase you earned it, you deserved it. Wow! My baby girl's growing up. Just yesterday, I feel like I was walking you in at school on you first day." I can tell that he was about the cry.

"Don't worry dad, I'll stay safe. And even though you didn't say it, I would let some jerk, guy break my heart. I'm strong." I say, trying not to cry myself.

"C'mere honey." He says giving me a hug, and placing a kiss on my head. In return I kiss him on his cheek back. Next, I turn to my mom.

"Plane 576 is boarding in 5 minutes." I here over the speakers.

"Mom, you were my first friend, you're still on of my best friends. You were there to talk to me about everything, my crushes, a broken heart you were always there."

" I know honey. I will be there for you for the rest of my life. Remember, I may not be there, or be able to talk to you, but remember, I'm always with you." She says, tears streaming down her face," Come home safe." I give my mom a tight hug, and start crying myself.

The plane has started boarding now, but I don't care. I turn to Trish, the person that has been there for me, been by my side for 18 years of my life. "Trish... I-" That's all I get out before I start sobbing. Good thing I'm wearing waterproof mascara.

"Ally, I'm gonna miss not seeing you every day. I'm lost without my best friend by my side."

"You? Lost? I'm the one that's gonna be lost. I can't believe I agreed to not talking to you... You've been there for me through everything," I start as tears continue to run down our faces, " Breakups, heartbreaks, bullies, the world, you shielded me from it."

"I'm really gonna miss the talks, the whining, the failed love life, I'm gonna miss you."

"Plane 576 is is leaving in 5 minutes," I hear over the speaker

"Umm... I have to go, I say wiping tears from off my face. All 3 of them hug me once more and I walk toward the entrance of the plane. I hand the flight attendant my ticket. I look back once more, and see Trish still crying. I wave once more, and start walking again. I guess this is a new beginning for me... "The Mission" has officially began.

* * *

I walk to my seat and thank goodness, there's no one sitting next to me. I recap my info for the mission, figuring I have 1hr and 15 mins to waste on this flight.

First of all, the enemies. These people are the biggest threat I'm going to have faced, considering I survive. Not many people have considered the most recent strings of robberies and murders are all committed by a group. The call themselves Black Mark. What I've been told so far, was that the group had been created by a small group of men, and expanded over the past 2 years. The Black Mark threatens innocent people and makes them work for the organization. That's why Ronnie and Jimmy believe, the organization has some spy, right here in the CIA.

Enough about that. So, let's talk about Austin. We have 2 weeks to find each other with our thermal necklaces. Mine's a sun, his is a moon. Once, we land in Las Vegas, they will activate. The closer we are, the hotter it turns, and it'll get colder the farther away we get. Our covers are to play girlfriend/boyfriend...That'll be hard, considering I don't even know what he looks like. And we won't be using Agent Dawson/Moon, anymore. Just Austin and Ally. Hey, that has a nice ring to it, but whatever. It should be pretty easy pretending to be normal people, cause that's what our social media say. All agents update them regularly to try to fit in. Even if you took my phone, there's no proof that I'm a spy. No texts, no calls... So, to get us started, Ronnie and Jimmy have gathered info on one of the members of the Black Mark. We can't go seperatly, because we have to put our clues together to get the full thing. This man is going to be on the move in 2 weeks if we don't get him.

So, if you don't get that, I'll put it in an easier way. Basically we keep tracking down the guys until we get to the head quarters. Once there, is the only time we can call ROnnie and Jimmy to bring backup. And then, case solved.

So the next things are what we each have. Austin and I both have $200,000 in money, and plenty of weapons and gadgets to last a lifetime. We have a car waiting for us in Las Vegas... but again, it needs both of us to unlock.

So... I'm pretty sure that's it. And, I finished right on time too, I look up to see the seatbelt light flashing, signalling that we are about to land. As the plane lands, I gather all my notes, and garbage. When the captain gives us an ok, I grab my carry-ons and get of the plane.

Suddenly, I feel warmth on my next, and see a flash of silver near bye, on an brunetter guys, around my age. I turn ti get my luggage, but by the time I get off the plane, the guy has disapeared, and the warmth of the necklace goes with it.

Then I realize that I'm finally here. The mission that'll change my life...or will it.. only time will tell.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks so much for reading, and please review, remember, I need 10! I hope you liked the long chapter...and I told you about the bad guys What do u guys think about the name? ANd again, sorry for the typos. I've also decided to do something new, A Question of the Day! So this chapter's QOOD is:**

 **1\. Started school let, and if you have, how is it so far.**

 **A: I've started school, and a;l I have to say is, "I HAVE TOO MUCH HOMEWORK. Otherwise, it's ok!"**

 **So that't it for now, and remember, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW** **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW** **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW** **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW** **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW** **REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW**


	7. The Moon and More

**AN: REMEMBER TO REVIEW, THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE I WILL POST! AND REMEMBER TO CHECK AT THE QOOD, AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this, but I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Las Vegas**

 **Austin's POV**

I'm finally here, in Las Vegas. "The Mission" has officially started!

So right now, I'm standing in front of the baggage claim waiting for my luggage, with my carry-ons. I take this time to recap my last few days : I find out about the mission, have my very last night with Dez, and get on my flight, and sat on that flight for almost 11 hrs. So now I'm here in Las Vegas, 8 hours earlier than it would've been in London.

I glance over at the conveyer belt thingy, and still don't see my bags. I glance down at my watch, I've been standing here for 10 minutes!

I let my thoughts consume once more, but this time, they're about Dez. Him and Carrie were the only ones that came to say bye to me, considering I don't really know anyone else. I would've invited my parents, but they live and Miami... and one other little problem... they don't really know I'm a spy.

All I had in London was Dez, but now he's got Carrie. The tall, ditzy blonde, with the beautiful electric blue eyes. And her gorgeous accent, a product of living in London for years, and with her bubbly personality, she was perfect for Dez.

This mission, I guess, is my vacation from all that. Maybe I'll find someone I'll look at the way Dez looks at Carrie.

Even though Dez has been kinda annoying with Carrie, I'll always remember our last "What Up" The weirdest thing was that it happened on the same day we made the original handshake, just 18 years later."

I glance once again at the baggage claim, to see two things. I see my 3 bags, but also a glint of silver, followed by a whip of blonde. Is she... Ally?"

I quickly grab my bags, but by the time I look up, she's gone.

I run out the building, having already finished security, and look around. I start walking to the right, and feel warmth on my neck. I start running and suddenly, I fall, and someone's on top of me.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

After I had the sighting of the brunette guy, I tried to go find him outside, in the city, but had no luck finding him.

At about 1:30, and hour after I got out of the airport, I got a taxi to drive me to the nearest hotel. I might as well get a good hotel, cause in a few months, I might sleeping in a tent. When you're a spy, you never know.

I check into the luxury hotel named Bellagio*, apparently this place is famous for the fountain shows it has.

A few minutes later, I'm all checked in and enter room 513. I walk in, and just have no words. The room has a color palate of blues and soft grays. In the center of the room is a giant, Californian King size bed, with the most gorgeous blue and white comforter set. I look past the bed to see the best feature. The balcony.

I step outside, and I can see the whole city. Imagine the view at night.

I open another door, and see a normal size closet. I'm most likely not going to use it, you never know when you're gonna have to leave in a hurry. And as much as it kills me to not organize my clothes, "The Mission" is much more important.

I next door, I'm guessing is the bathroom. When I see, a very tiny peek in, I see it. I'm in LOVE! Right in the doorway.

I can see the giant freestanding tub, with has built in jets, and has a bird's eye view, out of the window. Next to the tub is giant shower, and a dual vanity. I rally need a shower... or a soak. Like right now.

Instead, I sit down at the desk below the TV, and decide to just browse through my laptop, something I haven't been able to do in a while. I look at the news, and try to figure out if any of the attacks correspond to the Black Mark. Next, I go on my phone at update my social media. I take a selfie of me outside, on the balcony, with the view showing. I post the pic on Instagram, and then update my twitter. I go under the alias of Alyssa Danielson.

I try looking up 'Austin Moon' but the only guy I find, is this really old guy. If this is my partner, I wouldn't want to be me...

I try to look a little further, but suddenly I feel a burst of warmth on my neck. I look at the time, it's about 5. I run over to the balcony, and of course I see the same brunette guy, in the same sweatshirt, with the same silver gleam.

I'm on the 18th floor, so it would take forever to take the elevator, or stairs down.

I only have one other option, so I hold my breath, and jump into the warm Las Vegas air.

* * *

I land on another balcony, of what looks like the 4th floor, I jump once more, and reach the ground.

He seems to have started walking, so I follow him. When he disappears around a corner, I start running, as the wind starts to blow. I crash right into someone, and fall right on top of him.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

My head aches, and I feel a few pounds heavier. It's probably because of the person on top of me.

The weight is lifted and I look up to see a brunette girl looking down at me. She holds out her hand, and I grab it, trying to get up. I don't want to admit it, but when I touch her, shivers go up my spine.

Now at my full height I can look clearly at her. She's very short, probably about 5' 2", with really long, caramel hair. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't look where I was going." she admits, her voice shaky, but sweet. I look at her face once more. She has clear skin, and gorgeous brown, doe eyes. Her long lashes framed her eyes perfectly, and her hair, framed her face as well. She has a sweater pulled up around her because of the cool breeze, and even with her hair all tousled from the breeze, she was still cute. Not cute, more than that, even beautiful.

"I sorry too. Au-Alex." I stammer, putting my right hand out.

"I'm Alyssa." She says back, shaking my hand, "I'm wondering if you've seen a brunette guy, about 5' 11", blue sweatshirt, and a silver necklace. He looks like one of my old friends. I was trying to catch him, before I you know, kinda ran you over."

"Ummmm... I think he went left, but before you go, I'm wondering if you've seen a blonde haired girl, blue sundress, also a silver necklace? She's my girlfriend, but I kinda lost her."

"Yeah, actually, she went right."

"So I guess this is it."

" I guess it is... see you around."

"Bye Alyssa."

"Bye!" She shouts back. I really hope I'll see her again. I really hope.

* * *

I start running away, but the heat starts fading. I start to run faster through the streets, say,"Sorry" to the people I hit.

A few minutes later of running, I see her coming out of a club, and get into a taxi. It's too late to go after her, so I run a little farther to get to the club. My plan is to ask around until someone has some info on her.

10 minutes later, I'm finally at the front of the line, and I show them an ID with my fake name, Alex Murray, on it. The guard, lets me in without a second glance.

The minute I walk in I hear loud music, people making out, a few strippers. Pretty normal for a club. The last time I've been to one, non-mission, was is high school. Wow! Used to be a totally different person then.

I push through the crowd, while managing to ask about "Ally" at the same time.

I've had a few people hit on me, and some girls even tried to force themselves onto me. But even through all of that, I made it to the opposite end of the club, where I found the bar.

I see a brunette guy, and ask him about the girl. " Oh, her... I think I know who you're talking about... she's a regular. She comes about once a week, next time she'll come back is a Friday."

"Friday! Do you know if she's around anywhere else?"

"What are you, her ex-boyfriend or something."

"Yes."'

"Oh, but I still don't know anything. She's gonna come next Friday, at about 8. She only comes for a few drinks, rarely ever stays for anything else."

"That's all you know."

"Yes, I'm a bartender, not her personal stalker."

"Sorry, but thanks anyway."

"I'm Elliot, by the way. I hope you get her back, you seem like a nice guy."

"Thanks." I say before walking out. I turn back to look at the bartender and see a blue sweater on a hook. He turns to the side, and I see a glint of silver on his neck. Is this the guy Alyssa's after?

 _He's not even that hot!_ I scream inside of my head. _Wait? Am I seriously jealous?_ I don't even know anything about her. But for some reason, I feel like this isn't gonna be my last time seeing her.

* * *

 **Ally's POV**

I get off of him, and he slowly lifts is head up. He looks like he needs help, so I hold out my hand to help him out. When he touches my hand, I can't help but feel sparks. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He continues to look at me, like he's curious. I look at him. He has gorgeous beach blonde hair, that's perfectly tousled from the wind. I look farther down and look at his sparkling hazel eyes, and his lips...wow. I look down past his handsome face, and down to his arms. Wow! Again.

The more that I think about it, I realize that he has a perfect build to be a spy. Not a real one of course, a stereotype one. Like the ones in the tacky movies. He's the looks, the mysterious side... and the best part, the body.

I mean he has the body of a REAL spy... probably just not the other qualities. Let me guess, again based on stereotypes. He was a popular, high school jock. He's the kinda guy who dates a girl for a week, swipes her V-Card, then dumps her a week later.

Let's just say, he's the kinda guy I wouldn't want to date. I'd want the body, just not anything else.

"I sorry too. Au-Alex." He stammers, a blush arising. He sticks out his hand, and I shake it back, feeling the sparks again.

I look back up at his face, the blush still clearly visible. Could he be nervous... of me?

"I'm Alyssa." I say, hesitating a little before my next sentence. "I'm wondering if you've seen a brunette guy, about 5' 11", blue sweatshirt, and a silver necklace. He looks like one of my old friends. I was trying to catch him, before I you know, kinda ran you over." His eyes got flooded with something. Jealousy? But whatever it was, it disappeared in a second.

"Ummmm... I think he went left, but before you go, I'm wondering if you've seen a blonde haired girl, blue sundress, also a silver necklace? She's my girlfriend, but I kinda lost her." He says back, in his low voice.

I don't know what happened then, but there was something burning in my chest at that moment. "Yeah, actually, she went right." I reply, my voice lowering.

"So I guess this is it."

" I guess it is... see you around."

"Bye Alyssa."

"Bye!" I shout back.

* * *

I start running, but I start to feel the heat fade away.

 _Wait. What if my partner's Alex, just with a fake name?_

 _What are you talking about?_

 _Come on Ally. Focus._

It couldn't be Alex, 1. Because of the stereotype thing, and 2. Well, he wasn't at the airport the time my flight landed. Or was he?

I redirect my eyes up ahead when I feel a heat source again. I look up and see a club. I look around further and see that both the right and left roads connect at the plaza with the club. Wait. Alex was walking on the right path of the road.

 _Could Alex be here?_ I look up a see a flash of blonde hair. But, it's not Alex's, it's a girls, in a blue sundress.

That burning feeling in my chest returns. _Could this be Alex's girlfriend. Was Alex trying to come to this club?_

She turns my way, and I feel worse. Even though her face was far away, I could make out the tiny details. Her bright blonde hair, her striking, vibrant, electric blue eyes. She was gorgeous, the kind of girl that would stereotypically date Alex. The kind of girl that wasn't me. And for some reason, that just made me feel worse.

* * *

The girl with the blue eyes left in a car. There was someone in it next to her, but I couldn't make out the face. _Was it Alex? Why do I even care? I DON'T CARE!_

After the convo in my head was done I look through the window of the club, and see a blue sweatshirt on a hook. _Was it "Austin's" sweatshirt?_

I get into the line at the entrance, just my luck. The line is almost 1 block long. I get into the line... and hopefully this day will have mercy on me.

* * *

I finally, after 2 hours get into the club, to see that the blue sweatshirt is gone. Again, just my luck. And for some reason, I feel like I'm about to cry. This is a feeling that I haven't gotten since I became a spy. It's a feeling my brain was meant to ignore. But this time, for some reason, I can't. I start to feel a teardrop on my face, but wipe it away, pretending like it wasn't even there.

"Hey, you okay?" Someone asks me.

"Ummm... yeah, I think.. um... I just thought I saw a old friend a few hours ago. he had a blue sweatshirt? And it was on that hook over there."

"Oh, yeah, I overheard him talking to someone a while ago."

"What did he say?" I ask, anxiously.

"Ummm.. he said that he'd be back on Friday, around the same time."

"Really!," I say happily, "And ummm... thanks."

"Your welcome, just sharing the love."

"Bye."

"Bye." I walk towards the exit of the club. _Friday? That's like a week away from now. But, at least it's something._

I walk towards my hotel, considering it isn't very far away, and stare up at the stars and moon. I sometimes wonder who's gonna be staring at the same moon as me.

* * *

 **Austin's POV**

After the whole Ally, Alyssa thing, I decide to check into a hotel.

I got to retrieve my luggage, which I carefully had hidden in a bush before I had entered the club an hour ago.

I check into the first hotel I find, it isn't very fancy, just ok. Hey, I'm trying to save money, we could need it later.

I enter my temporary bedroom and just belly-flop on the bed. Ok, now I can see why Dez says I still have the mind of a 5 year old. But he shouldn't be the one talking, I'm mean look at him.

I reach into my briefcase and pull out three things : my laptop, the car clue, and the clue, clue.

Ok, so let me just explain this. Both the clues are split into two parts, Ally and I both have a half, so when we meet, we have to work together and solve the clues.

I look at my car clue again. Right now it said, _Her favorite color, your favorite car. The days the changed it all._ I also have half of the paperwork, and half of the info needed to get the car.

I then look over the clue, clue. As in the first clue, aka broken down piece of evidence, to the Black Mark. _Remember the Alamo, minus 2. Outside your borders, you may not pass through._

Now you're probably like, why did Jimmy and Ronnie make us clues. Well, the clue, clue, was based on a piece of evidence a CSI agent found. So Jimmy and Ronnie split the evidence into 2, so that together, we could figure it out.

Who knows, "Ally" might be one of those uptight bitches who try to do everything by themselves.

And just like that, my mind travels even further, to Alyssa. And for some reason I can't forget about her. Those eyes, so innocent, and those lips. Oh, those lips, perfectly heart-shaped, and soft.

I know probably by next week, I'll find Ally, and I'll probably never see her again. But, I just can't forget about her. What are the chances that she's "Ally"? Like .0000001%?

I just don't... this is why I don't do the whole LOVE thing. It's just too hard, and this is why... I will die alone.

But this isn't what's important now, it's Ally and "The Mission", and whether I like it or not, this is the way it's gonna be.

I put the clues back in their folder, and set my laptop down. It's about 7pm in Las Vegas, and decide to call it a night. I've gotta to get my sleep if I'm gonna do this.

I turn of the lamp next to me and stare outside the large window that's facing of my bed.

I look out and see an adjacent hotel, one of those grad one, with the cool fountains. Bellagio? I think it is.

My eyes look further out than the other hotel, and I see the Las Vegas lights and stars.

As my eyelids started getting heavier, I shifted my eyes toward the moon.

And it was the last thing I saw before I released myself into my dreams.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in like 2 weeks because of school, but that's no excuse. Thanks for sticking by me... and continuing to read. So... if you read the chapter, thanks so much for reading. AND make sure to REVIEW!**

 **QOTD: Do you remember what Ally's hotel room number was? If so, why does the room number tie into her past. The first 5 people to answer it right WILL GET A SHOUTOUT!**

Love,

Via


End file.
